


Those who have woken to find the wet footprints of a peacock across their kitchen floor

by livrelibre



Series: After Elimination Dance (an intermission) [28]
Category: Chì bì | Red Cliff (2008)
Genre: Character of Color, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre





	Those who have woken to find the wet footprints of a peacock across their kitchen floor

Zhuge Liang woke from a dream of wet peacock footprints on his kitchen floor. In the dream, he knew that that the tracks of the peacock came from the tears he had shed, that his heart would fly to Zhao Yu if it could, but it was not meant to be. They would be separate, as Liu Lanzhi and Jiao Zhongqing had been kept apart.(1) He woke with a voiceless cry on his lips and lay still for a moment. But nothing would stop the march of the day; there were campaigns to plan, inventions to engineer. Time would not stop for him. He took up his fan after dressing, only imagining for a moment the crane feathers were more colorful, that he heard the sound of music.

(1) http://history.cultural-china.com/en/60History522.html


End file.
